


last night’s flame

by wrennette



Series: sithnip [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deep Throating, Facials, Fisting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Shower Sex, also to get laid, mace too, obi-wan needs a vacation, think i've tagged all the porn now....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Mace decides Obi-Wan is overworked and needs a break. Funny. Obi-Wan decided the same thing about Mace. Looks like they have time for a two day sex-vacay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> takes place somewhere after [chapter ten of coruscating shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662093/chapters/24279153) but not really at any set time other than that. utter pwp. this interlude is in three parts, and will post over three consecutive days (hopefully), some tags don't come into play until ch. 2 and 3.
> 
> eta: title from [The Dream of Aengus Og, by Eleanor Rogers Cox](http://www.bartleby.com/271/58.html)

He’s overworked, Mace thinks. Well. They’re all overworked. But Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to understand the concept of taking care of himself. He works until he’s exhausted, then pushes on for a few days more. He skips meals and waves away concern as needed weight melts from his already spare frame. It about drives Mace nuts, and he’s well aware that half the reason that the Lineage is so protective of Obi-Wan is because Obi-Wan damn well needs the coddling. 

Determined to make this his problem, Mace pulled up the duty schedules. Obi-Wan was technically on Temple rotation, but that didn’t seem to affect the hours he was working. He was always in the archives or the creche or the training salle, giving and giving and giving. If Obi-Wan doesn’t take a break soon, Mace fears, he’ll work himself into an early pyre. The thought of it makes fear grip sharp and cold in Mace’s chest. He’s never felt for anyone the way he feels for Obi-Wan, and perhaps that is attachment, but he isn’t going to give Obi-Wan up, not for all the kyber on Jedha, not even to the Force. Which means he needs to get sneaky. 

With a sly smile, Mace commed du Crion. If there was anyone in that Lineage who would help him make sure Obi-Wan took a day or two off, it would be over-protective big brother du Crion. He might be an obnoxious prick, but he had his uses.

* * *

Nuzzling against Mace’s warm chest, Obi-Wan sleepily contemplated how steal some additional time with his lover. The Korun Councillor was pulled in every direction during the day, everyone wanting the opinion of the Master of the Order on every little issue. Obi-Wan was half convinced Mace was bald because he’d pulled all his hair out in frustration, although he’d never say such a thing aloud. 

He’d have to get his hands on Mace’s schedule. And coerce the rest of the Council into seeing that Mace could be absent for a day. Just a day. A day where Mace could sleep in and then enjoy a leisurely breakfast followed by pleasure reading. Maybe some time together in the gardens, or going to see an exhibition. 

There’s a show by a new artist from Mon Calamari that Obi-Wan wanted to see whose work Bant had been very excited about. Obi-Wan frowned slightly at that. Did Mace even enjoy art? They hadn’t really talked about their leisure pursuits much, although they both enjoyed reading. So he’d have to figure out what Mace would enjoy. Other than kicking Obi-Wan’s ass around the training salles.

* * *

Mace hummed sleepily, brain slowly engaging. He cracked his eyes open, then blinked. Obi-Wan was pressed warm and naked against him, but the room was full of sunlight. He ought to have awaken hours ago. Mace sat hurriedly, disrupting the soothing sweep of Obi-Wan’s hand along his spine.

“Mace?” Obi-Wan murmured, rolling onto his back and looking up at him. 

“I was supposed to be up hours ago,” Mace said, reaching for his comm to see if it had malfunctioned. 

“Mm-mmm,” Obi-Wan said with a sleepy smile, shaking his head. “Got us the day off. You work too much. Yoda agreed. Dooku’s covering for you, and Xan is sitting in for me.” Mace blinked, then laughed delightedly. 

“Full disclosure, I arranged for us to both have tomorrow off,” Mace warned, then leaned down and nuzzled against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan laughed softly, hands sweeping up Mace’s back. 

“We’ll have to take full advantage of this serendipitous occurrence,” Obi-Wan all but purred, then gently shoved Mace over onto his back. Mace glowered up at Obi-Wan, then melted as Obi-Wan kissed him softly. They kissed slow and deep, breathing into one another’s mouths, murmuring indecipherable affirmations of desire. Obi-Wan kissed slowly along Mace’s jawline, then down his neck. They slept in the nude when sharing a bed, and Obi-Wan happily set about mapping the expanse of Mace’s bare skin anew.

Mace laid still, enjoying the feel of Obi-Wan’s mouth on his skin, the firm press of his calloused hands and the tickle of his beard. Before Obi-Wan got much further than Mace’s chest though, Mace wanted more, wanted Obi-Wan pressed against him. Reaching out, Mace gently carded his fingers through Obi-Wan’s silky hair, drawing his attention. Obi-Wan looked up, eyes gleaming. Mace traced his mouth gently. 

“Come here,” Mace urged, and Obi-Wan crawled up, laying himself against Mace. Mace stroked his hand firmly down Obi-Wan’s back, rocking their hips together. Obi-Wan let out a low sound of pleasure, easily falling into rhythm. They rubbed gently together, kissing deeply, Mace kneading Obi-Wan’s firm buttocks. Their bodies woke to pleasure, cocks thickening and hardening. Obi-Wan groaned, rolling them both so Mace was pressed over top of him, grinding down against him. 

“Wait,” Obi-Wan murmured, and twisted under Mace. Mace eased back, letting Obi-Wan get comfortable. They’d begun exploring physical intimacy, but they were still in the early stages of learning one another’s likes and desires. Obi-Wan very much liked being pinned under Mace, and Mace was more than happy to oblige. Mace licked his hand and stroked himself, then gently eased his erection between Obi-Wan’s muscular thighs. Obi-Wan nodded, then dropped his shoulders onto the bed.

With sweat and spit and increasing amounts of precome to ease the way, Mace thrust between Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan’s thighs were firm around Mace’s cock, clasping him tight. Shifting his hold on Obi-Wan, Mace cupped his lover’s cock and tugged gently in time with the thrusting of his hips. They rocked together slow and easy, taking their time, enjoying the way their bodies moved together. 

When Mace heard Obi-Wan’s breath begin to strain, he eased them onto their sides without disengaging, and Obi-Wan moaned softly, wrapping his hand over Mace’s on his cock. Mace tightened his grip, squeezing and pulling, and with a stream of colourful invective, Obi-Wan came over their hands. Mace kept stroking a little longer, until Obi-Wan was keening softly. Mace gentled his hold then, easing Obi-Wan down. Obi-Wan shuddered in Mace’s arms, and a moment later Mace was coming, painting the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs with his seed.

“Mmm, I like this staying in bed idea,” Mace murmured, sleepily, continuing to frot gently against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, rubbing back against Mace in counterpoint, both of them enjoying the physicality.

“It was a good idea,” Obi-Wan agreed, tipping his head slightly to the side in not so subtle solicitation of kisses. Mace obliged, mouthing and nibbling and lipping at the torque of Obi-Wan’s neck and the line of his jaw and the tender spot behind his ear that made Obi-Wan mewl and arch so prettily. 

“A very good idea,” Mace affirmed, then leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Unfortunately, I also want breakfast.”

“So demanding,” Obi-Wan sighed, twisting so they could kiss on the mouth. It was an excellent diversionary tactic, and Mace was happy to fall for it. He kissed Obi-Wan thoroughly, twining their tongues together and mapping his mouth. Obi-Wan was just as eager, and it took the loud complaining of Mace’s stomach for them to disentangle themselves. 

“Luckily,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly when they parted, “I planned for that.” He pounced, pushing Mace down into the bed and peppering his face with little kisses. “Stay there,” he directed, and disappeared into the front room. Mace contemplated getting out of bed, but it _was_ nice to just laze a bit, and so he flopped back down and pulled up the blankets wallowing in the warmth Obi-Wan had left behind.

Obi-Wan returned after a while with a large tray. On it rested Mace’s simple tea set and plates of simple but satisfying foods, eggs with sauteed vegetables and meat, warm flatbreads rich with creamy yoghurt and honey and toasted nuts, cubed fruits and berries. Mace sat up, smiling slightly when Obi-Wan served. After a few careful conversations early on, Mace had accepted that Obi-Wan simply liked to serve, despite that doing so implied subservience to his partner or companions. He even served his Padawan when they ate alone together, although Mace wasn’t certain Anakin understood the implications.

“Smells good,” Mace said with a smile, accepting the tea from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ducked his head slightly, a warm flush dusting his cheeks. Praising his lover, Mace had learned, usually had this effect. Obi-Wan was terrible at taking compliments for the most part. When Mace had started praising him in bed - well, Obi-Wan had reacted very nicely to compliments on his kissing, on his skilled hands and pretty mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan woke from an unanticipated afternoon nap slowly, wallowing in the sensations of warmth and affection that flowed around him in the Force. While it was an unanticipated consequence of spending so much time together, and so intimately, Obi-Wan was quite pleased at the deepening of their bond. Mace’s hand was carding idly through Obi-Wan’s hair, and Obi-Wan nuzzled into Mace, kissing his bare hip, then his belly. 

“Awake?” Mace asked quietly. 

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan murmured noncommittally, and Mace let out a low chuckle.

“Well, as you said this morning, we have all day today and tomorrow,” Mace said gently, his hand trailing down to stroke the back of Obi-Wan’s neck then follow the valley of his spine down his back. Obi-Wan made an indecipherable noise, nosing closer and allowing Mace to curl him near. Mace’s large hand settled on Obi-Wan’s hip, just stroking at first, then following the curve of his ass and kneading the firm muscle.

“Mmmm,” Obi-Wan moaned, shifting up to climb into Mace’s lap. He was still sleepy, but he liked very much having Mace’s hands on him. Obi-Wan nuzzled into Mace’s neck and dozed lightly, rocking a little against Mace as Mace stroked and kneaded his ass.

“You like this?” Mace half stated, half asked, kneading Obi-Wan’s muscular buttock, then brushing his fingertips into the sensitive crease. Obi-Wan moaned wordlessly, pressing against Mace appreciatively. “You like having your sweet little ass played with?” 

“You know I do,” Obi-Wan gasped as Mace gently massaged his rim. 

“You like having your ass eaten?” Mace asked, and Obi-Wan groaned in affirmation. “Get in the shower,” Mace directed, and Obi-Wan nodded. Leaning up, he pressed a deep, eager kiss to Mace’s mouth, then forced himself to pull away. Mace was only a step behind him, touching and kissing and nearly sending them to the floor. 

They stumbled together into the shower, Mace grabbing the lube out of the cabinet as they went by. They kissed under the warm water, Obi-Wan lathering his hands and stroking soap over Mace’s body. Broad shoulders led to muscular arms and strong chest, flat stomach and narrow hips, firm ass and thighs and calves. Obi-Wan cupped Mace’s thickening cock, looking up in time to see Mace bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud.

Obi-Wan grinned wickedly and dropped to his knees, letting the water rinse Mace clean, then leaning in to nuzzle at his thickening erection. Mace groaned at that, long fingers threading into Obi-Wan’s plastered down hair. Obi-Wan smiled up at Mace.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you watching my mouth,” Obi-Wan teased, rubbing a bearded cheek against the inside of Mace’s strong thigh.

“Only because you haven’t got eyes in the back of your head to notice me staring at that narrow ass of yours,” Mace teased back, desire thickening his voice and darkening his eyes. 

“Would you rather fuck me?” Obi-Wan asked solicitously. 

“Don’t know, you look awful nice on your knees for me,” Mace said consideringly, and Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered as Mace rubbed a thumb along the underside of his jaw. “Might be nice to see what else you can do with that pretty mouth of yours besides negotiate.” Obi-Wan flushed, but leaned in to lick up the underside of Mace’s now fully erect cock. Mace hissed softly in pleasure, leaning back against the wall and spreading his thighs a little to give Obi-Wan room. Obi-Wan gave that mischievous smile, then sucked the head of Mace’s erection into his mouth. 

Mace swore loudly at that, fingers scrabbling against Obi-Wan’s head and twisting into his hair. Obi-Wan let out a low moan as Mace’s hips bucked forward. He choked a little, unprepared for the thrust, then swallowed, closing his eyes and opening his throat. Mace swore again, then thrust shallowly, fucking into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan let out a low sound of pleasure, reaching down to touch his own aching erection with one hand, the other cupping and rolling Mace’s balls. 

“Fierfek,” Mace grunted, shifting his hands so one cupped Obi-Wan’s skull, the other spanning the base of his neck. He pushed Obi-Wan down, so Obi-Wan’s nose pressed into the curling hair at the base of Mace’s cock, and Obi-Wan took it, looking up at Mace with desire blown eyes. Mace held him there a moment, and Obi-Wan swallowed thickly but didn’t struggle. Mace swore again, easing back a little to thrust back in. “Do you like that?” Mace asked, already knowing the answer. Obi-Wan was practically emanating pleasure and desire as Mace took control. Mace leered, thrusting sharply, and Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Beautiful,” Mace murmured, running a thumb along the sweep of Obi-Wan’s cheek bone, over the tender skin beneath his eye. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Obi-Wan flushed, but his pleasure at the praise was clear. Carefully balancing the pleasure Obi-Wan felt at being taken, Mace’s own desire to take, and his desire not to harm Obi-Wan, Mace fucked Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan moaned softly as Mace settled into a rough rhythm.

“Mace?” Obi-Wan asked when Mace pulled free, and as a reply come splattered against his mouth and cheeks. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened his mouth, licking Mace’s fingers and the tip of his cock as semen was sprayed and smeared over his face. 

“Beautiful,” Mace reiterated huskily, then hauled Obi-Wan to his feet and kissed him deeply, licking his seed out of Obi-Wan’s mouth as the stray splatters rinsed off his face under the showerhead. “How do you want to come?” Mace asked when he could string together a sentence.

“Fingers,” Obi-Wan murmured almost immediately, rubbing himself against Mace. “Need you inside me, can’t wait for your cock.” 

“Impatient,” Mace chided, even as he kneaded Obi-Wan’s buttock. 

“Very,” Obi-Wan affirmed, then moaned deeply as Mace’s well slicked finger eased into him. Obi-Wan clenched down, savouring the penetration. 

“Easy now, you know I’ll make you feel good,” Mace promised, and gently began to hunt out Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, although he’d agree to just about anything at the moment. Mace worked a second finger in, scissoring and stretching so he could thrust more easily, then rubbing more insistently at Obi-Wan’s pleasure center. Obi-Wan let out a sharp cry of ecstasy as Mace’s fingers touched him just where he needed it most, and then he was coming, hips hitching against Mace’s thigh as Mace’s long fingers milked him dry.

“So good for me,” Mace praised, leaning down to kiss Obi-Wan and nuzzle against his face. “That was beautiful sweetheart.”

“Mmmm,” Obi-Wan agreed, resting his head on Mace’s shoulder. “Thought you were going to eat me out?”

“Oh, there’ll be time for that later,” Mace assured him, fingers still stroking gently inside him. 

“Feels good,” Obi-Wan murmured, sated but enjoying the stimulation still. It would be too much after a bit, but it felt good for now to be full, to have Mace teasing him. Besides, it would get him all nice and clean for the promised rimjob.

“Let’s get you back in bed,” Mace suggested, and led Obi-Wan from the shower. Obi-Wan was soon laid out on his belly, Mace half on top of him. Those long fingers were working inside him, fingering him deep and teasing, stretching and scissoring and brushing against his prostate. Obi-Wan moaned softly, letting the waves of pleasure wash over and through him. “Damn you have a nice ass,” Mace murmured appreciatively, kneading the firm muscle with his other hand, teasing the sensitive crease between buttock and thigh, between the cheeks.

Unable to harden again so soon after orgasm, but still enjoying the penetration, Obi-Wan moaned eagerly as Mace’s long fingers worked deep inside him, stretching and scissoring. Mace leaned up, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders, murmuring sweet encouragement against his ears. Obi-Wan just spread his legs wider, rocking into the penetration. Slick and open, Mace’s fingers brushed his prostate every so often, keeping Obi-Wan on edge. 

“I thought you were going to eat me out?” Obi-Wan asked again after a while, more curious than accusatory. He was perfectly happy like this, splayed open on Mace’s bed, being slowly taken apart from the inside out. Mace had been fingering him for what felt like hours, and it felt incredible, but it had also been a while since he’d been thoroughly rimmed, and he wanted Mace’s mouth.

“That what you want?” Mace asked, shifting slightly to peer at Obi-Wan’s half hidden face. He’d been appreciatively watching Obi-Wan’s ass suck in his fingers, the shift of muscle as Obi-Wan moved.

“Well you’ve got me so clean and open,” Obi-Wan encouraged, and Mace laughed, then gently re-arranged Obi-Wan so his knees were tucked up under his chest, his ass in the air.

“Mmm, looks good,” Mace murmured, and kissed the dimples in the small of Obi-Wan’s back. He eased his fingers free, and Obi-Wan whimpered softly, then moaned as Mace licked him from balls to anus. “Such a sweet little ass.” Obi-Wan let out a huff of laughter, and then Mace settled in, licking and sucking at the rim of Obi-Wan’s anus, fluttering his tongue over the sensitive skin and occasionally nibbling just a little bit. Obi-Wan swore, and was soon riding back against Mace’s face, begging for more.

Obi-Wan was nearly delirious with both pleasure and need by the time Mace eased a finger into him. He barely noticed the penetration he was so open, so slick. Then Mace’s fingertip was pressing insistently against Obi-Wan’s prostate, and Obi-Wan dry orgasmed with a strangled cry. Mace gently continued to rim Obi-Wan until Obi-Wan stopped shuddering and collapsed against the bed. Then, with a smug smile, he enfolded Obi-Wan in his arms, pleased to have made Obi-Wan so utterly lose control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> safe, sane, and consensual is important folks. and so is lube. lots of lube. besides, who doesn't like that wet sound from lots of lube squishing around. too much sharing? too bad. lube is your friend. use plenty, then use some more.

“That's it,” Mace encouraged, watching Obi-Wan lick up his shaft to suck the tip of his cock into his spit slicked mouth. Gleaming blue eyes peered up at Mace, and he was pretty sure he'd never get tired of that view. Obi-Wan’s mouth looked exquisite wrapped around his cock. “Can I fuck your mouth?” Mace asked, and Obi-Wan moaned, eyes fluttering closed in desire. “Verbal response sweetheart,” Mace directed huskily.

“Please, so long as you come on my face,” Obi-Wan requested, his voice rough with desire. While Obi-Wan didn’t dislike the taste of his partner’s come, he’d found he preferred having Mace’s seed painted over him, the hot smear of it over his lips and eyelids and nose.

“I can do that,” Mace husked in response, then pushed his cock back into Obi-Wan’s mouth Obi-Wan moaned appreciatively, shifting slightly so Mace had a good angle and then looking up to catch Mace’s eyes. Mace smiled ferally, then began to slowly roll his hips. Like all Jedi, Obi-Wan had exquisite control over his body. He could also hold his breath a lot longer than the average human. He moaned softly, knowing the vibration in his throat would pleasure Mace. Imagining Mace in ecstasy, watching the bliss on Mace’s face, Obi-Wan moaned again, shivering in anticipation.

Their shields thinned, each of them experiencing overflow of the other’s pleasure. Obi-Wan clenched around the plug Mace had slipped inside him earlier, eager for both his own orgasm and the second-hand ecstasy of Mace’s release. Mace swore softly, fingers carding gently through Obi-Wan’s hair even as he began thrusting deeper and harder, savouring the tight pulse of Obi-Wan’s throat every time he bottomed out. 

“That’s it baby,” Mace encouraged. “You’re doing so well. Feels so good.” Obi-Wan moaned, swallowing around Mace’s erection. His brain was starting to go fuzzy between the wash of Mace’s pleasure and lack of oxygen. He swallowed, and then Mace was swearing, pulling out to splatter his seed on Obi-Wan’s face. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, breath hitching as Mace’s semen laced over his nose and lips and cheeks. Mace milked the last of his come into Obi-Wan’s mouth, then gently pulled Obi-Wan close, rubbing Obi-Wan’s face into Mace’s crotch. Obi-Wan moaned softly, licking at whatever he could reach. With a groan, Mace hauled Obi-Wan up and kissed him deeply, rubbing his neck and back and bottom.

“Beautiful,” Mace murmured, and kissed Obi-Wan again. “How do you want to come sweetheart?” Obi-Wan let out an indecipherable moan, but took hold of Mace’s hand and inspected it closely. “You want my fingers again?” 

“More,” Obi-Wan husked. “Think our lube is good enough for you to fist me?” Mace sucked in a sharp breath as if he’d been punched. 

“Kark I hope so,” Mace murmured, and kissed Obi-Wan deeply.

“You like that idea?” Obi-Wan teased.

“I think it’s a well established fact that I like playing with your ass,” Mace said seriously. “Lay down, I’ll get the lube.” Obi-Wan grinned, then shifted on the bed so he knelt with his legs tucked under his chest, a pillow hugged to him. He rubbed himself idly against the pillow as he waited, licking his lips. “Hey, if it’s too much, we’ll stop, okay?” Mace said gently when he returned, easily discerning how nervous Obi-Wan was. “What’s your safeword, or do you prefer green - yellow - red?”

“Green - yellow - red,” Obi-Wan decided after a moments thought. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to call yellow at some point, it’s been - a long time since I had significant penetration. But I - I do want this Mace.”

“Alright. We’ll go real slow, okay? The moment I hear red I stop. And frankly, if you’re at yellow and you look like you’re in pain? I’m probably stopping,” Mace said, kneading Obi-Wan’s buttock. “I appreciate that you want this, but I also don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Understood,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, the tension in his back easing. Mace smiled and lubed his fingers, then began to slowly work Obi-Wan open. 

“Do you want to come before I have my whole hand in?” Mace asked, brushing gently against Obi-Wan’s prostate. Obi-Wan gurgled softly in pleasure, then looked back at him. 

“Probably a good idea,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Are you close already?” Mace asked, easing in a second finger and rubbing more insistently. Obi-Wan just moaned, splaying his legs wide and riding Mace’s fingers. Mace grinned, scissoring and stretching his lover and driving him to ecstasy in short order. Obi-Wan came with three of Mace’s fingers inside him, clenching and cursing and begging for more. Mace obliged him happily, easing in his pinky, and shortly after his thumb. 

“Nearly there sweetheart,” Mace husked. He thrust in a few times with his fingers held close together, then carefully shifted his hand to form a fist. Slowly he pushed his fist deeper, angling so his knuckles dragged across Obi-Wan’s sensitized prostate. Obi-Wan swore vociferously, hitching his hips back in silent plea for more. Carefully Mace made sure his wrist and forearm were well lubricated, then eased deeper. Obi-Wan was stretched wide, his rim smooth and pink around Mace’s forearm. “Still good?” Mace asked, and Obi-Wan nodded. “Verbal acknowledgement please,” Mace reminded. 

“Green,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “So good Mace, feels so good. So _full_.” Mace leaned up a bit to kiss Obi-Wan’s lower back, then eased back a little to thrust deeper in. Obi-Wan let out another of those wordless gurgles Mace loved to elicit. Making Obi-Wan nonverbal with pleasure always made Mace’s day. 

“That’s real good sweetheart,” Mace encouraged. “You look so good like this, so open for me.” Obi-Wan moaned as Mace’s hand pushed deeper. Reaching back with both hands, Obi-Wan gaped his buttocks, displaying himself for his lover. “So good baby. Can you come again?”

“Might take a bit,” Obi-Wan managed to gasp. “If you don’t mind trying. This - ugh - Mace, so good. So full.” 

“I know sweetheart,” Mace murmured. “We’ll keep you feeling good. You let me know if it’s too much or you start hurting okay?” 

“Mmm, green,” Obi-Wan affirmed, and Mace smiled, gently continuing to work his fist deeper with shallow thrusts. “Uh - yellow,” Obi-Wan grunted when Mace was nearly elbow deep. 

“Hold here or pull out?” Mace asked, having stilled immediately. 

“H - hold here,” Obi-Wan gasped. “It’s - kark - Mace, kriff, it’s good, so good still, just too much. Fierfek, Mace, so big. You’re so deep inside me,” Obi-Wan babbled, and Mace held as Obi-Wan clenched and writhed around his arm, word salad spilling from his mouth. With a final keen, Obi-Wan dry orgasmed and then went limp, panting with exertion. Mace held his arm still, gently rubbing Obi-Wan’s lower back with his other hand. “Stay in me,” Obi-Wan gasped after a few minutes. “Hold a little longer.”

“As long as you need it baby,” Mace husked, and Obi-Wan shuddered. 

“Okay, okay,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Okay, slow - slow. I’ll - you’ll probably have to pause a few times while you ease out.” 

“Just let me know sweetheart, that was so beautiful,” Mace reassured, continuing to stroke soothing circles against Obi-Wan’s back. Slowly he began to ease free. Obi-Wan keened softly, shifting as his body reluctantly let Mace’s arm slide free. “That’s it babe,” Mace encouraged. 

“Yellow,” Obi-Wan managed to gasp out before long, and another shuddering dry orgasm swept over him. “Kriff, so good Mace,” he moaned. “Never - Kark - it’s never been like this before.” Mace just smirked at that, and when Obi-Wan gave the green, began to slowly ease free again. They had to pause twice more before Mace could pull entirely free, and Obi-Wan was practically sobbing by the time he was left empty. 

Mace quickly toweled his arm off, then pulled Obi-Wan into a gentle embrace, wrapping them both in the blankets. Obi-Wan shuddered against Mace, overwhelmed with the intensity of the experience. Slowly he pulled himself together, drinking slowly from the water Mace held for him and snuggled against Mace’s warm chest. 

“That was so beautiful sweetheart,” Mace murmured, kissing Obi-Wan’s sweaty temple. “All the same we should probably save fisting for special occasions, because I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow.” Obi-Wan huffed out a soft laugh, but he didn’t disagree. They were definitely going to do that again, but reserving it for ‘special occasions’ would probably be wise. The emotional intensity was even more draining than the physicality of the act. 

“Love you,” Obi-Wan murmured, and Mace kissed the words off his lips. 

“Love you too baby,” Mace returned. “Love you so much.” He wrapped Obi-Wan even tighter in his arms, and just held on. This, Mace thought. This was perfection. This was more than he had ever dared desire. He had a beautiful man in his arms who loved him, and whom he loved in return. Mace smiled, and gently lay them both down. Their vacation was over in the morning, and he didn’t even care. He had Obi-Wan, warm and bright and beautiful, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on the tumblr, i'm @wrennette there too.


End file.
